This invention pertains to eyeglasses having a quick disconnect unit to interchange temples and earpieces, and also having a flexible tube hinge connecting the temples to the frame.
In the eyeglass art various means for affixing temple to frame have been utilized. Conventional eyeglasses commonly use a small screw to fasten the temple to the frame and to operate as a hinge. This method provides a rigid hinge, allows temple rotation about the hinge, and allows removal of the temple from the frame, by the user, with the aid of an appropriate screwdriver.
Rivet type pins have also been used to affix eyeglass temples to frames. The rivet pins also operate as rigid hinges and generally are not removable by the user. A chain link temple fastened to the frame by the coupling of a closed link in the chain to a closed loop on the frame has also been used, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,346. Traditionally temple to frame affixing means have been of the permanent or semi-permanent type.
Permanently affixed and screw attached temples to frames are not suited to interchangeability of temples and earpieces. Screw attachments require an appropriate tool and a requisite amount of care disconnecting the temple from the frame. Temples are generally fitted to a particular frame and not suited for interchangeability due, among other things, to the precision fit of the screw hinge. Additionally the above described eyeglasses are not adaptable to different clothing styles or to allow the addition of ornamental pieces. When a broken temple occurs in using eyeglasses having permanently or semi-permanently attached temples, purchase of a new frame with temples attached is often the only means of replacement available to the wearer.
A conventional rigid hinge is an inherently high stress area in conventional eyeglasswear and, as such, many breaks in eyeglass frames occur at the hinge. Additionally the wearer of eyeglasses having rigidly hinged temples may experience discomfort during physical activity due to the temples' limited movement capacity.
As can be seen, the above described eyeglasswear is not conducive to interchangeability of parts and generally utilizes a rigid temple to frame hinge.